A docbase management system is a complicated software system adapted to organize, manage, secure, store and display massive electronic documents. A prior patent application with the application number of CN200510131072.0, filed by the same applicant of the present invention, provides a document processing system which includes a docbase management system, a storage device and an application. In the document processing system, data of the docbase management system are stored in the storage device and the docbase management system is connected with the application through a standard invocation interface. The standard invocation interface is defined by using predefined actions and objects. Operations performed by the application on a document are unified to operations applied to a predefined universal document model and the application sends instructions through the standard invocation interface to the docbase management system, and then the docbase management system performs operations corresponding to the instructions on the docbase stored in the storage device.
Having had powerful functions, the docbase management system still needs more sufficient or suitable functions to cope with various application environments. A flexible method for extending docbase management system functions may influence the serviceability of the docbase management system a lot in diversified application environment.
Normally, system function extension after the docbase management system is compiled and published requires modification to source code of the docbase management system, recompilation and republication. Therefore the function extension of the docbase management system is very limited.